


Mattered

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt for Halloween drabbles</p><p>"Grabbed at the same time for the last copy of a scary movie."</p><p>Whouffaldi, fluffy.</p><p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattered

His hand closed on a movie, it would be perfect.

Just as he was about to take it and pay, he realised someone else was holding onto the copy.

Clara. Ah, this could be a distinct problem.

He pulled his sunglasses down his nose, peering over them.

“Go on, Mr, I don’t celebrate Halloween, explain!”

He hesitated.

“I could see it mattered to you, I was going to surprise you. I have candy, too!”

He shrugged.

Clara stood on tip toe and kissed the very tip of his nose.

 

They curled up together and watched the film in companionable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate, love, really love - let me know.
> 
> Keep prompting me for drabbles - it lets me work on the longer stuff.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
